A Morning with the Bishops
by Schmon Schmewart
Summary: Simply a morning with the Bishops filled with adorable little children, walter madness and a great big helping of fluff! First Fringe fic! Hope you enjoy! BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. Wake up

**A little light, fluffy story as my first piece for Fringe.  
**

**no inFRINGEment intended (that made me laugh when I saw it in stories :L)**

Light poured in through a slit in the closed curtains causing a newly woken Olivia to blink as she listened out for the inevitable whispering of three little children on the other side of the bedroom door.

"D'you think Mommy will be up yet?" came a muffled little voice that made her smile as she closed her eyes and moved further into the arms of her husband.

"yeah, sure she is. I mean she isn't usually but what stops her from being up today?" said another muffled, slightly sarcastic voice of an older child.

"I only asked." The first voice replied sounding hurt.

"Shh, don't be mean, go look then." a third voice scolded the older child.

"No. Don't wanna." the older said quickly.

"Fine then, I will." spoke the third voice loudly as the door was gently pushed open for three heads to look around revealing their apparently sleeping parents.

"Told you Mom was asleep" the oldest said proudly.

The youngest tip toed towards the bed and pulled on the duvet struggling to climb up onto the high bed but eventually succeeding with a little help from the second eldest who then climbed up behind her sister who had tripped on one of Olivia's legs and had crashed onto Peter in attempt to crawl under the sheets between them.

The eldest stood by the door watching this scene with amusement, stifling a laugh at his father's face in response to the newly added weight on his stomach. The youngest pushed her blonde hair out of her dark blue eyes and pouted at her mother who was now openly awake was laughing too, and soon the whole room was in peels of happy laughter.

A huge crashing noise came from down the stairs and Peter, adressing nobody announced "Well it appears Walter's up, anyone for pancakes?" Only to be met by cheers and gentle padding of small feet as all three children ran out the room.

**Please tell me what you think! If you want more, please review! your reviews make my day! thankyou :)  
- allie**


	2. Breakfast and an Announcement

**I an SOO SORRY for how long it has taken to post this, I fell on my left arm on friday n been in a sling since then with a unusable arm plus cause I like to write things out I was screwed D':  
ALSO for ReidsFacts I have a Christmas Story to write (loveyou Tayla)**

**Disclaimer: no infringement intended :)**

**Enjoy :D **

No matter how much Jared Bishop resembled his parents, with his green eyes and a mop of brown hair, his hero would always be his grandfather and his crazy experiments, odd stories and weird cravings. Badly stifled laughter escaped his and his siblings lips as a purple explosion of goo burst out of the blender splattering across the ceiling and floor as evidence of Walter's efforts of the past hour.

"What were you trying to make exactly?" the second eldest, Ellie asked, covering her head to avoid the dripping mystery.

"I was trying to remember the most wonderful smoothie recipe my dear, although I don't think I'm close," Walter replied pouting slightly as he licked his sticky fingers.

"Ah Walter, what happened?" Peter sighed, wincing when the goo landed in his hair.

"Were you not listening son? I just explained! You really should listen to me more! You know, you get that from you mother!" Walter chided rolling his eyes.

Behind Peter, Olivia grinned, resting her chin on his shoulder. She wasn't about to defend her husband instead choosing to admire the scene infront of her.

Remembering breakfast and avoiding goo, she began the most important task at hand: breakfast. Chocolate chips for Jared and their youngest daughter Megan, and plain for Ellie, who had somehow decided during Olivia's pregnancy, that chocolate was one of her least favorite things in the world.

The smell of the chocolate chips hit her nose, and sent her running to the bathroom, to return pale. "Guess this one doesn't like the smell either" she said smiling slightly in Peters direction.

He froze for a few seconds, eyes wide. "You're...but...ahh...we're having a baby?" He beamed hugging her tightly when she nodded.

"Mommy's having a baby? Ellie stated staring at her grandfather who was grinning from ear to ear.

Changing the once happy moment to an awkward one, five words that no parent wants to hear in a sentance were uttered.

"Where do babies come from?" Ellie asked innocently.  
**  
Hehehehehehehe :D the last part was a prompt by 'DontCallMeSweetheart'  
Do you wanna know how thats handled? Send me a review! I got some amazing ones, to those people, THANKYOU!  
**


End file.
